pookie_kill_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Ass Mermaids
Mermaid/MerPookies (real name: Fake Ass Mermaids) are cancerous type of Pookies who usually live in Hidden Lake, or sometimes if they want to see the "surface" then they might go hide like cancerous cowards at the Cove. Sometimes they might change into "cancerous" form and wander around the island. They are usually seen on the more popular servers being beated by other Mermaids or water creatures. It is believed that they are based off of the Disney movie, "The Little Mermaid" but that is a huge lie. How they look (in general): Head Items Tiara, Bee Antennae, Coral Crown (must popular) Neck Items Any kind of Boas such as the Pink Boa and Rare Blue Boa, Any Feathered Boa, Pearl Necklace, Seashell Necklace (both necklace were the most popular until 'REALMermaids saw Pookies using their items, so they killed many Fake Ass Mermaids and those Pookies ''NEVER''' used items that real Mermaids use ever again). Body Items Any Mermaid Costume but since the war against the MerPookies, Mermaid Pookies only use dresses and robes replace the mermaid items and of course, look more cringy and cancerous. Hand Items Any kind of plushies, Magic Wand, Gold Bracelets (since the ones of seashells belongs to Mermaids). Feet Items Always flippers (they do not use fish customs because of the war but also they want to be different and flippers make them look cancerous as always). What those cancers do: Fake Ass Mermaids usually behave like normal pookies. They think they are able to use magic or talk to sea-creatures, while the truth is they don't have magic and they got eated by sea-creatures. Most of the time, Fish Pookies are not seen alone: they usually are in gang, have a cancerous mermaid family along with them or even being along with Prep Mermaids... But no worries! Call your friends to kill the bastards' families and rape them all after! Mermaid Pookies age slowly and are more retarded than normal one. Every thousand years, they go to the surface for being raped, killed, tortured, beated and more! Even being sold in a butchery for a reasonable price (1 Fish Pookie=12$) and it is indeed quite delicious when cooked! Tips to kill Mermaid Pookies: Here is a few tips to how killing those cringy bastards: * Cutting their tail, they will struggle to swim and die from blood loss. * You can tie to their fish tail something heavy like an anvil or a rock. They won't be able to swim or to cut their own tail to swim away. They will die, no matter what choice they do. * Undo/block their so-called 'magic' with your own powers, they will turn into normal Pookies and sink. * Transform youself into sharks and eat the Pookies. Some Pookies will try to use their 'magic', be sure to have someone to back you up that can undo their powers. * Call Mermaid Hunters, they will hunt down and harpoon them. The Hunters will make them into fish sticks.